Galactik football
by macmu-ling
Summary: New team is formed on Akilian including Sinedd, Rocket, Mei, Tia, D'jok, Micro-ice, Thran, Ahito and Amber. Will they find the breath and win the Galactik football Cup?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

-A New Hope-

Everyone has heard the great news; former renowned Akilian and Shadows football player, Aarch is forming his very own team here in Akilian! The tryouts are happening today, many teenagers crowded near Aarch and Clamp who makes all the devices; all waiting for Aarch to tell everyone exactly what to do.

Among them was Amber, a 15 year old girl, with shoulder-length straight, black hair. She was quite tall, slim, had light blue eyes and has always enjoyed playing football, despite being a girl and she was quite good at it. She wanted to try out for an attacker.

She noticed others among her trying out for the team; a red-haired tall guy who she noticed his name was D'jok since another boy, shorter than him with short black, hair called him "D'jok". Beside them were two Asian boys, they looked extremely alike, she figured they must be twins. They both had dark hair and eyes; she saw one of them sleeping on the shoulder of the other. She saw many others including a girl with short, white hair and a boy; taller than her and dark-skinned with long, dark brown hair and yellow eyes.

Aarch then announced the tryouts were about to begin. They all had to tryout in this holo-training device which Clamp had built. Everyone stared at the device behind him in awe and was anxiously waiting their turn. After a few was Amber's turn, she had to tryout as an attacker which was what she was hoping for. She managed to score every ball with a lot of strength and speed as Aarch concluded by looking at her stats on the computer. She came out of the holo-training, pleased and content of her try out; all she had left to do was wait till everyone finished to see who made the team. She then sat down and saw the others tryout. It was d'jok's turn, amber was very impressed, and she thought to herself he would probably make the team. Waiting, was the black-haired boy, Amber saw him staring blankly and smiling at a brown-haired girl with a high ponytail. She then turned to see one of the Asian boys, the one who was awake, staring and smiling at her. She in turn smiled at him, then turned away and thought that was a little awkward.

Everyone finished their tryouts now and they all had to wait till Aarch finally reaches his decision. While everyone was waiting, the brown-haired girl came next to her and spoke to her.

"I'm Mei" she said.

"Hi Mei, my name's Amber. I saw you tryout, you were really good, you'll probably make the team" amber replied.

"Thanks. You were really great yourself. But- I wanted to try for an attacker, it's not fair Aarch decided straight away, I should try out for an attacker" Mei complained.

"Well, he is the coach, I'm sure he knows what he's doing" she told her encouragingly.

Amber was happy that Mei had come and talked to her; she loved making friends but she didn't know how to start a conversation with a stranger so she always waited for someone to start talking to her. Mei then spoke to the others, Amber joined in and pretty much made friends with everyone that was there. The red-haired one is D'jok, the white-haired girl is Tia, the black-haired short guy is micro-ice, the twins are Thran and Ahito, Ahito being the one who's always sleeping, the dark-skinned guy is Rocket and then obviously there's Mei.

They had to wait for about 3 hours. In the meantime, Amber was particularly close with Mei and Tia; there were after all the only other girls. She had to admit Tia wasn't as open and outgoing as Mei but Tia did talk to her. While she was talking to Mei, Mei mentioned she thinks Thran likes Amber. She didn't really reply to this, more like change the subject, maybe she felt a little bit embarrassed; it being true or not, this did make her think a little about the subject, but she came to a conclusion that she didn't like Thran at least not more than friends because she didn't really know him a lot… yet.

Finally, Aarch along with Clamp decided who is going to be part of the team! Everyone listened carefully as this was the moment they were waiting for, looking forward to. Slowly pictures of all members in the team were appearing on a large screen one by one. First picture was D'jok, then Thran, Ahito, Tia, Mei, Rocket, Amber (at that point, she let out a sigh of relief, for a moment she thought her picture wouldn't be up there on the screen) and lastly was Micro-ice. All other players left the room and the room suddenly cleared out leaving only the players chosen.

"Everyone change into these for your training" Aarch said whilst Clamp was holding these uniforms which consisted of a yellow top and a black trousers.

"But coach, we're all exhausted" micro-ice pointed out.

"Micro-ice, ALL OF YOU, being part of this team will be no fun and games. In order to play well, you have to work hard and make it to the Galactik Football cup. We must train any minute that we can especially in order to develop the Breath. Tia is the only one who has it so far, but I am certain, all of you have it inside of you. Now, everyone change and meet me back here in 2 minutes." Aarch replied.

Amber was thinking about what he said, she really wished to get the Breath, it was so amazing seeing Tia play, what she does with the ball just stunned her, she wants to get the Breath and be a great player. All players changed and were back near Aarch in front of the holo-training.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

-New Rivals-

"We are going to begin our first ever training session but first I'd like to tell you about a match we'll be having in a week. It is a friendly match against the Wambas. This must all be sudden, but I have already assigned your positions in the match from now so you can train in those positions" Aarch announced.

Then a large picture of the field with the positions appeared on the screen.

"D'jok and micro-ice; strikers, Rocket and Tia; midfielders, Mei and Thran; defence and Ahito; keeper. Any questions?" Aarch asked.

"What about me, sir?" Amber asked.

"Substitute." Aarch replied.

"But-" Amber began.

"No buts. I am the coach, I know what's best for the team" Aarch said.

Amber felt so down about it and didn't really make an effort in training. Why bother? She can't play anyway. The training was over and she went home, sad.

The next day, they all went to training, all except Amber. They thought she was running late. They were watching Technoid news and there was an announcement about Galactik Football. It was Caly in the news.

"You all know about Aarch's new team in Akilian. He has finally chosen his players. But that's not the only news I have about Akilian. Akilian has another new team which was made by former football player and also Aarch's brother, Norata. He is the coach of this new team. The team still doesn't have enough players yet, tryouts are still being held. But among the ones who were chosen is Amber who is said to have just joined Aarch's team" Caly reported.

"I can't believe it! Amber, she left to join another team." Thran said while lowering his head, down and upset.

"And the coach is my dad. I can't believe it" Rocket said feeling betrayed and hurt by his own father as he has to now play against him.

Rocket then left and went to his room which was also shared with the other guys. What should he do? Should he call his father? What should he say? Should he go home and talk to him himself? No- he probably won't be at home; he'll call him.

He called his father hoping he won't answer but after a while, he did.

"Rocket, haven't heard from you today. How is training? Everything _OK_? I've been meaning to call you rocket, see I-" Norata began.

"Is it true that you've made your own team?" Rocket asked.

"Well, yes. I'm sorry, Rocket. I was going to tell you. I was afraid you would reject me. I wanted to make my _OWN _team. I wanted to get back into Galactik Football and coaching my own team is the only way I could do it" Norata answered.

"I understand dad, just wanted to hear it from you and also my training is great, everything's fine. See you" Rocket said.

"Bye Rocket" Norata said.

And with that being said, their conversation ended. Rocket went back down with all the rest of his teammates for some more training.


End file.
